


Audience

by TheMajesticTree



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: Fanfic about ocs, Nuh uh, Other, Sins, but not sexy sin, omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticTree/pseuds/TheMajesticTree
Summary: A story about Starla and Skyla, two sisters living out a less than average life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review or something when you finish reading the first chapter!!

She sighed, trudging out her home and into the snow. It was fresh. Well, it was always fresh. Since it was almost constantly snowing. But, the snow managed to melt at a rate so that it didn’t become a pure snow wall. Anyway, back to the story.   
The main character of our story is called Starla Cosme, a young teenager who was an ex-murderer. Now, that sounds bad, but don’t worry. Now she only hurts if she needs to. Starla had a younger sister, who was currently down with Gerald, trading items to improve others. The sister was Skyla, Skyla Cosme.  
Starla slowly walked through the snow, her feet leaving small imprints in the snow. That would help her get back. She ducked under branches, and tiptoed around clusters of trees, until the ground suddenly changed. A blue cobble replaced the snowy carpet. The new area was Typhoon. There were several areas to her home, Frostworth. There was the ‘fire place’. The King didn’t care for the ‘fire place’. Typhoon was water-y, and the snowy place was just The Forest. These were the main areas, but there were smaller areas around here and there, just sort of claimed by random people.  
Eventually, she reached the small store. She entered, watching out for the small piles of random items scattered about. Gerald was an old man, not in his glory days anymore. His hair was grey, eyes faded, but his smile was still the same. Or that’s what he says, anyway. Nobody questions him.   
“And THAT’S how I survived the war!” Gerald let out a low chuckle, smiling. It didn’t seem like a funny story from what Starla heard. She shrugged it off. After all, his mind wasn’t really in one piece after ‘the things he’d seen.’   
Skyla returned the chuckle, turning to face her older sister. “Oh! Star! I was just finishing things off. Gerald wanted to tell me a funny story about..” She paused, trying to place what he was talking about. No one really listened to him. “..oranges?’ Gerald just chuckles at this.   
Starla shrugged loosely. “Sounds like a good story.” She picked up the small sack of money that lay on the counter. “We better hurry now. We got to get our payment in before Markus has a go at us again.” The two sisters hurried out of the shop, dashing down to the castle nearby. Starla was much faster, as she was normally better than Skyla. But she never said it. They both skid to a stop outside the castle gates…

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review or something!! I want to know what you think!!


End file.
